


Fall Turns to Winter

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Carter knows all, Cat is still the Press Secretary, F/F, Florist AU, holiday fic, no superpowers, supercat, which is so so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: Carter and his mom make a friend in their local florist.





	Fall Turns to Winter

It’s the end of October and even though the deep chill of fall has yet to set in, the feeling is here. The leaves have turned, and the temperature has fallen just enough. There are pumpkins set out on brownstone stoops and past every coffee shop, the smell of cinnamon and cloves smack you in the face.

She walks her son to school every morning. It’s one of the conditions of taking her current position. Carter is getting a bit too old for it, but he never complains. Spending time with his mom is never something that puts him off.  
He’s a smart kid and he understands how hard she’s worked to get where she is. And when the snow is deep on the sides of the road, she’ll still have her driver drop him off every morning. She’ll still tell him how much she loves him and kiss his cheek.  
And he’ll let her. Because Carter Grant loves his mom.

He loves her so much, sometimes he feels like she’s his best friend. He can tell her anything. 

How some kids still pick on him even though he’s grown four and a half inches in just over a year and now he towers over most of them in his sophomore class. How he doesn’t even have to study in French, but he struggles in math more than he feels is normal. 

How he really likes talking to Jessie and wants to ask him to go with him to the fall formal. 

That’s how they’ve ended up here on a late October evening, the sun is almost down, and the festive orange lights are flickering in the windows of the flower boutique they’re about to enter. 

“Have you decided what you’d like to get for Jessie, darling?” she asks as they walk through the front door. The bell rings above their heads and the warmth of the place hits them along with the overwhelming scent of blooms. 

“Um, I was thinking calla lilies and an orange rose,” he says just loud enough for his mother to hear. 

“That’s a beautiful combination,” he hears from his right side. Carter turns and finds a young woman, her hands deep in a bucket of blooms giving him a gentle smile. “I’m Kara,” she explains quickly. “I can help you get together whatever combination you’d like.”

“Thanks,” he says quickly, “my mom is here too,” he looks around, but comes up empty.

Kara laughs lightly. “Maybe she ran off to the back of the store. There’s lots of great local pottery back there.” She rearranges the blooms she’s working with and reaches for a towel in the back pocket of her jeans. “Can I ask what the special occasion is? I may be able to help understand what the arrangement should be.”

“Um, it’s my fall formal. I’m a sophomore this year.”

Kara continues to dry her hands as she dodges a few full buckets of fresh roses and comes to stand near him. “So, I’m thinking a small, delicate arrangement, …I think calla lilies may be a bit too large, but I have something that will mimic the look and with the small orange bloom in the middle, I think it will look great. What’s your date’s name again?” she asks as she peruses her small stock. 

“Jessie, his name is Jessie,” Carter says softly. 

Kara turns and smiles just as softly. “So, a boutonniere then?” she asks with kind, knowing eyes.

“Yes,” Carter smiles. “I think he’ll like that.” 

Kara holds out a hand. “Come look at the settings we have and we’ll pick out what you like the best.”

Carter takes her hand without hesitation.

A little while later… 

“Darling? I’m sorry I got distracted…they have the most beautifully painted dishware. I’m thinking of getting some for your grandmother. You know how she hates beautiful things…” she trails off when she finds her son huddled over the counter with a beautiful blonde. 

She’s young and tall and wearing ripped jeans and loafers that Cat would never be caught dead in, but nevertheless the sight of her causes a hitch to her breath. “Hello,” she says simply, hating herself for losing her gift for speech. 

Kara’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second before giving Carter a playful glare. “Hi,” she says as she turns her gaze back to the older woman. “Sorry, Carter didn’t tell me he was here with the press secretary,” she draws out the words and pokes playfully at his elbow. “I’m Kara,” she smiles that soft smile again and steps forward to offer Cat her hand.

“Cat,” the older woman offers, “but I guess you already know that.” She smiles, one of those rare, _real _smiles that Carter loves but doesn’t get to see outside of their apartment.__

__“It’s a pleasure, Cat,” Kara laughs. She doesn’t let go of the shorter woman’s hand, only pulls, “Come see what we’ve come up with. I think you’re going to love it.”_ _

__Cat glances to her son’s eyes and only sees happiness and mirth at the florist’s playful personality. She gives him a wink. “We’ll see, Kara.”_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Thanksgiving brings harsher weather. The colored leaves have fallen, leaving stark bare branches behind. Strolling through the Georgetown streets is no longer the pleasant excursion it was in October, so her driver brings them to the small boutique’s door. It’s late in the day, as it was the last time they were here and the warmth and smell of the place is comforting now, as though they’re remembering the last time._ _

__Carter immediately looks for Kara, but comes up short when his eyes fall on a clean cut, dark haired man. Cat loses interest and wanders off to look at the new artwork on the walls in the gift shop._ _

__“Is Kara here?” Carter isn’t afraid to ask._ _

__“No, I’m sorry,” the man says, “but she may be back soon. She always says she’s just going out for tea, then she’s back in here pushing me out of a job,” he jokes. “I’m Winn,” he sticks out a hand and Carter obliges, shakes it lightly. “I can try to help in case she decides to actually go home tonight.”_ _

__“No need, I’m back,” Kara announces brightly from behind them. Carter’s eyes light up and Winn rolls his. “Hey, there’s my Casanova,” she jokes and pulls him into a one-armed hug. She turns to Winn and recites stiffly, “You may leave.”_ _

__He not so discreetly flips her off and grumbles towards the back room to do inventory. “So, tell me everything,” Kara says excitedly. “I can’t believe you didn’t come back and tell me sooner.”_ _

__Carter has the good decency to look chagrined. “Sorry, Kara. Everything was just so crazy after the formal. It went…really good,” he looked genuinely happy._ _

__She could barely contain her excitement and immediately pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so happy,” she whispers excitedly. They talk for a while, about Jessie and about his classes. About spending some weekends with his dad in National City and how he really likes the east coast. About how he loves history and French, but he has the hardest time with math._ _

__“I can help you, Carter,” she says quickly. “I’m working on my Master’s in Mathematics at Georgetown,” she explains. “If you get to a point where you think you need help,” Kara explains, “honestly it would help me too,” she laughs. “I want to teach one day, so this would be great practice.”_ _

__“That would be awesome,” Carter exhales. “I’m doing ok this semester, but so nervous about after Christmas break.”_ _

__“I’ll help, little Casanova,” she says confidently. Suddenly, her demeanor changes. “Um, Carter, not to like change the subject, but is your mom here?” she asks hesitantly._ _

__He grins knowingly. “Maybe.”_ _

__Kara looks at him incredulously. “Really, kid? You’re going to give me shade after I helped you win over your formal date?”_ _

__Carter laughs loudly. “Yeah, she’s here. She went to the back where the pottery stuff is.”_ _

__Kara stands up taller. “Oh. Good. That’s totally good,” she says awkwardly._ _

__“You know, you could just ask her for coffee or something,” Carter says._ _

__Kara’s eyes almost bulge out of her head. “No,” she drags out in an outraged whisper. “Your mom is the press secretary of the white house.”_ _

__Carter rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know, but she’s still just a real person.”_ _

__“But…”_ _

__“She cooks me dinner every night and walks me to school every morning. She even, like, has a smartphone and likes to go to bookstores…” Carter recites facetiously, “it’s almost like she’s just a normal person…” he looks around the small boutique flippantly._ _

__Kara narrows her eyes when she realizes she’s being made fun of. She stands taller and even attempts to puff out her chest a little._ _

__“Kara,” the smooth voice says, instantly deflating the younger woman’s bravado, “Carter was hoping you’d be here.” Cat saunters to the counter with a small box in her hands._ _

__“Just me?” Carter asks innocently._ _

__Cat narrows her eyes and Kara almost chokes on air. “Darling, why don’t you peruse the back room and see if there’s anything you think your stepmother would like…make sure it’s not too complicated.”_ _

__Carter chuckles and wanders off to leave the adults to talk._ _

__They stare for just a moment before Kara decides to speak. “It’s really nice to see you again, Cat. I’m so glad Carter’s formal went well.”_ _

__Cat quirks her head a bit at Kara’s stiff nature. “It’s nice to see you again, too, Kara. And yes, he seemed to really enjoy the formal.”_ _

__“Hmmm,” Kara hums, unsure of what she should say in front of the woman._ _

__Cat only sighs, a bit disappointed that another real person is afraid to even speak to her because of her title._ _

__“Hey mom, I found this piece I think both dad and Amy will like,” Carter interrupts. As his mother is looking it over, he catches Kara’s eye and gives her the ‘wtf are you doing’ look she knows she deserves._ _

__Kara huffs in annoyance at herself and rolls her eyes. Carter gives her another look, this one more of a ‘do something you dork’ before he excuses himself to call a friend back._ _

__“I guess we’ll just be taking these two things,” Cat says as she sets the two things on the counter._ _

__“Sure,” Kara blurts. “Of course, let me get that wrapped up for you.” She busies herself, processing the order and wrapping the items carefully for travel. “There you go, Cat. I hope you and Carter have a nice evening,” Kara says as she hands over the bag._ _

__Cat catches her eye and stares for just a moment before taking the bag. “Thank you, Kara,” she says softly. “I hope you have a happy thanksgiving,” she smiles._ _

__Kara watches her turn, the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen is walking away from her right now and she’s frozen, unsure of what to do….but finally, her bravery breaks through. “Cat!” she says as she rounds the counter to get closer._ _

__The blonde freezes on her way to the front door and turns, bringing her face to face with the other woman as she halts to a stop in front of her. “Cat,” Kara begins breathlessly, “I was wondering if you’d like to…”_ _

__A harsh ring breaks through the air and Cat’s face falls dramatically. “I’m sorry,” she says softly. “I need to take this.”_ _

__“Of course,” Kara says as she watches the older woman walk outside and bring her cell to her ear. She looks back at the boutique forlornly and gives an apologetic wave before ducking inside the town car with Carter and driving off into the snowy night._ _

__“She’s just a real person he says,” Kara repeats to herself as she locks up the front. “Just a real person who is the face of the white house,” she laughs. “What was I thinking?”_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__It’s the day before Christmas eve._ _

__Carter left this morning to spend the next three days with his father and for the first time in a long time Cat is unsure what to do. Before this year, she would have been hosting CatCo’s holiday party or attending another one of National City’s parties to keep herself busy. But here in DC, she’s the new girl…and for the first time in a long time, she’s feeling a little lost._ _

__Maybe that’s why she finally decides that flowers may cheer her up...or better yet, the particular florist she can't stop thinking about._ _

__The snow drift is heavy, but the sidewalks are clear when her driver opens her door. Cat thanks him and pulls open the door to be hit by that familiar warmth._ _

__“Cat,” she hears the now familiar voice say from the counter. She looks up to see the sight she readily admits she had been looking for._ _

__“Kara,” she breathes and stops, realizing that she’s the one who has to make this move. “I was hoping you’d be here tonight,” Cat says bravely, a small smile on her lips._ _

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
